


女子力

by joyce_wisady



Series: 《晚熟的橘子ｘ倔強巧克力》 [14]
Category: X JAPAN
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22328761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyce_wisady/pseuds/joyce_wisady
Summary: 〈他們的反攻危機〉續篇時間：熱戀的2017年看著TOSHI穿圍裙做菜的樣子，他就來氣⋯⋯
Relationships: Toshi/Yoshiki (X JAPAN)
Series: 《晚熟的橘子ｘ倔強巧克力》 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586908
Kudos: 5





	女子力

時間：熱戀的2017年

【YOSHIKI】

看著TOSHI穿圍裙做菜的樣子，他就來氣。平常TOSHI半長不短的頭髮沒有做造型時，垂下來剛好會把帥氣的頜骨遮住，再加上好得不像話的髮質，整個人看起來瞬間陰柔許多。尤其做菜的手勢格外溫柔，彷彿每一顆水果、每一顆蛋都是小嬰兒一般。

每次看TOSHI做菜，他就不禁想：這個人，明明比他矮，沒他鍛鍊得勤，還燒一手好菜，但為什麼被放倒的人是他？

「TOSHI看起來好像妻子喔！」他故意說。

TOSHI笑著停下菜刀，「像妻子嗎？可以喔！今天就當YOSHIKI的妻子。」

居然被這樣調侃了也完全不會生氣呢，他越想越鬱悶，通常人都是因為有絕對的自信才會不怕調侃，就像現在要是誰批評他的音樂他也會毫不在意地笑笑帶過。

看來TOSHI對那方面一點都不擔心呢，可惡。

他也不是沒有嘗試反攻過，但TOSHI花招實在太多，三兩下就能讓他敗下陣來。除了通曉他的癢處之外，還會用嗓音，然後還有⋯⋯他到現在還不知道TOSHI是怎麼摸的，為什麼會有一種摸法可以讓他全身完全使不上力？又不是什麼忍者密術。

他發覺他很清楚自己對TOSHI的哪幾種嗓音沒有免疫力，而TOSHI顯然也知道，但TOSHI會拜倒在什麼樣的嗓音之下他卻完全不知道，就算知道了可能也發不出來。

這算什麼？歌手的優勢？他是知道怎麼用樂器弄出一些煽情的旋律啦，但沒事把樂器拿到床上也太突兀，何況他用得最順手的鋼琴，真要搬的話，把床搬到鋼琴旁邊還容易一些。

後來他決定挑一個最簡單的招式學，就是耳後吹氣。畢竟嗓音和敏感帶因人而異，耳後吹氣似乎是公認的不敗技巧。

為了研究耳後吹氣的要訣，他還曾經逼Gackt用同樣的方式對他吹氣，完全沒有感覺呢，只覺得兩個大男人做這種事也太笨了，沒吹幾下就一起笑得東倒西歪。但如果向TOSHI本人請益就沒有意義了嘛！

「YO、SHI、KI！」TOSHI逐個音節喊著他的名字。

啊啊，又來了，又在裝可愛。

「在想什麼？整個人都呆了。」TOSHI用甜膩的聲音問。

「在想怎麼反攻。」他倔強道。

「反攻？」TOSHI露出了一瞬間的驚慌，但很快又把呆愣時露出兩顆虎牙的嘴闔上，火速把食物推到他面前，綻開格外燦爛的笑容說：「那不要想了，趕快吃吧！」

什麼嘛！會驚慌嘛！咦⋯⋯等一下，這個看起來也太好吃了吧？

他立刻叉了一個起來送入口中。

「天吶！好好吃！」他忍不住讚嘆。

看著TOSHI得意的笑容，他覺得自己似乎忘了什麼很重要的事情。

他十秒鐘之前在想什麼來著？

（全文完）


End file.
